godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Fuk
Fuk Yu-Mang '''(Korean: 유 망스 씨발) , better known as '''Mr. Fuk, was a South Korean-American chef, restauranter, and telivision personality. He was the owner of Mr. Fuk's Rice Box, a Korean food restaurant chain that encompassed the East Coast and the West Coast, and owned a television show that was run from his restaurant called "Mr. Fuk's Cooks". He was accidentally killed in a shootout at his restaurant between the Gambetti crime family and the Korean Mob. Biography Early Life Fuk Yu-Mang was born and raised in Seoul, then capital of Japanese Korea, to Kim Jung-sui and Xia Wansing. He was born to a poor family that originated in Manchuria, a province in China, immigrating in the 1600s. Fuk was raised in a small school with other children in a third-world area of the city of Seoul, and took an interest in cooking food rather than learning mathematics or science. Early Career Mr. Fuk opened up his first restaurant, "Seoul Kitchens", in 1945 in the city, but during World War II it went out of business as its supplies were used as rations for Japanese troops fighting in China and the Pacific. Fuk served as a laborer in 1945, but since General Katchayuki Hondo loved his cooking, he made him a labor manager for food supplies and he was paid well for his services in cooking food for the Imperial Army. After the end of World War II, he returned to the cooking business and established two more restaurants in the city. Korean War Mr. Fuk faced problems with the restaurant business only five years later in 1950 when the Korean War broke out. Seoul Kitchens was closed as the North Korean Army, the Korean Peoples' Army, attacked the capital and captured it without much resistance, and Mr. Fuk packed up his belongings and headed to Japan. While in Fukuoka, he built a new restaurant with the last of his money, and under the auspices of Japanese chef Kataryo Fukuryuji, he established a chain. A now-retired General Hondo noticed his successes and brought his old war friends to the restaurants with him and Mr. Fuk started getting money again and the cash was rolling in. The Yakuza stepped in and became allies with him, clearing the road for expansion over rival businesses in exchange for free food. Mr. Fuk reached the peak of his income in 1953, with a net worth of $1 billion. As a millionaire, he prepared to head to the United States. US Career Mr. Fuk established his first American restaurant in Little Seoul, Los Angeles, building Katana Sushi, Seoul Kitchens II, Korean Classics, Wagyu-Mart, and many other food places that were frequented by many. Mr. Fuk married Angela Hartlove in 1954 and they had five children: three girls and two boys. All became successful chefs who opened up businesses on both the East and West Coasts. When his daughter Victoria got a business contract for Jersey City, Mr. Fuk moved with her and they opened up Mr. Fuk's Rice Box, in the Koreatown neighborhood. Mr. Fuk's Rice Box was his best financial score and it was reopened in various other locations across the USA. After decades of success, in 2008 it was extorted by the newly-arrived Korean Mob, whose leader Kim-Young Guk loved his cook books and his show, Mr. Fuk's Cooks, which aired on The Food Channel. Death In October 2008, Mr. Fuk started running low on protection money as he paid for his great-grandchildren's college funds and he barely managed to keep up all of the costs of expanding and maintaining his food empire, so Kim arranged a meeting on the top floor of the restaurant. During this time, Gambetti crime family boss Jon Gravelli sent his associate Nikolai Bellic to assassinate Kim due to his menace against the Gambettis. Mr. Fuk was talking with Kim when the shootout began, and he was hit by a stray bullet meant for Kim and he collapsed to the floor. As he was old and ailing, his body could not hold out and he died. Category:Koreans Category:Korean Mob Category:Killed Category:Gangsters